Naruto: Fist of Konoha
by Jaystar101
Summary: what is Naruto willing to do to bring Sasuke back? Train more ofcourse! But how? come and find out as naruto goes into the outside world to become stronger.
1. Leaving

I see, so this is a disclaimer.

I don't own this blah blah blah.

Well DUH!! Why would we be making fanfictions if we owned the bloody show?? Advice to all new writers of fanfictions..dont bother you're self with the jiss of so called disclaimers

Naruto: The Fist of Konoha

Naruto, the Jailer of the Kyuubi. Sheet. You know what? Lets just start on some random day in the series… lets say right after he has healed from the Sasuke chase. Yeah. That sounds real good. Umm and he is in the forest with Jiraiya.

Naruto what did you learn from fighting Sasuke?

Naruto shifted around uncomfortable with the subject.

Kyuubi's power is unstable. It rendered my left arm useless.

Do you know why Naruto? Jiraiya said this with a look of seriousness on his face.

Naruto shook his head.

Its because unfortunately your body couldn't handle the pressure the power that was put into your body. You need to become stronger Naruto. You need to learn more jutsus and learn a taijutsu art. You need to learn these things so that your body can become stronger.

What should I do Ero-sennin? asked Naruto

You need to get out of here. You need to go out and find elemental masters. You need to learn the arts of Shinobi.

Even if I do go out where could I go first? Asked Narut

Go to rock country and learn rock jutsu first. It requires strength and strong will of mind. That will be your first.

Ok Ero-sennin. But will you come with me? Asked Naruto with a he had a pleading look in his eyes.

Jiraiya's facial features saddened at what he was about to say next.

Im sorry Naruto. But this is something you must do on your own.

He then put both his hands on top of Naruto's shoulders in a fatherly way.

'Good luck and Kami willing you will become strong. And hopefully stronger than me. Promise me you will become stronger then me Naruto promise you will become stronger than all of us.

With a tear in his eye Naruto promised.

As he was walking away Jiraiya suddenly called.

Naruto! How many times have I told you not to call me Ero-Sennin you BRAT!

The next day Naruto had packed his bag and was leaving at the south entrance of Konoha.

As he was leaving Sakura saw him and ran over to him

Hey Naruto where are you going?.. Ahh a mission yeh?

Yeah something like that. Sakura-chan im going to be gone for a while so tell tsunade baa chan that im leaving ok?

Oh.. Yeah ok. Just be careful ok Naruto? And come back safe.

Naruto then mustered the biggest smile he had and put a thumbs up

Of course im going to have to come back if im going to be Hokage!!

Naruto then ran off into the distance.

Naruto was walking through dense forest deep in rock country. He somehow felt that he was being watched.

A rustle in the bushes was all the warning Naruto got before he was attacked.

Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi!

Out of warning a huge boulder lifted itself out of the ground and was falling on where Naruto was standing.

AHHHH! Naruto screamed out and jumped to the side right before the boulder smashed on the ground. He looked around and saw a nin with his hands in a seal.

Kage Bunshin ninjitsu!

5 narutos popped in out of the air and was beside Naruto.

Lets go!!

All the Naruto's charged at the nin who was doing hand seals again

Doton: Kitsangerakushin!

Large boulders came out of the ground and shot them selves at the Narutos.

They all jumped up, all missed by the boulders and as they landed they all threw shurikens at the nin.

The nin then again made seals.

Doton: Doryūheki!

A large wall of rock rose from the ground and blocked all the shuriken.

Doton: Doryūheki panshin!

The rock wall then moved in the direction the narutos were running from at an incredible speed. The nin heard distant popping sounds and saw smoke rise up in the air.

'Heh. Rookie.'

His victory was short lived as Naruto broke through the wall with a rasengan ready in his hand.

RASENGAN!

Naruto then smashed the high packed wind and pummeled the nin right in the gut.

The nin span around and flew right onto the trunk of a nearby tree. As he slid down naruto came with a kunai and slid it under the nin's neck.

What are you waiting for?

I'll let you live if..

If?

If you teach me Earth Jutsu

Well that didn't take that long. I kinda liked it. Though I rushed the beginning.

OMG some of the ninjitsu earth styles are real but I had to make the offensive jitsus up. I need beta readers so I can make up ninjitsu moves cause me too shit!!

Well what are you waiting for!! Review!!Review!! and tell me if it was shit or not. Pairings arnt decided yet but you'all can gimme some suggestions. And for the beta readers please have an account on ff kinda annoying to me if you don't haha


	2. Rock training Begins! Kick Ass naruto!

Chapter 2 Rock training Begins!! Kick Ass Naruto!!\

A little flash back just to jog ya'll memories.

Naruto had his kunai at the neck of the earth nin.

'well what are you waiting for?' asked the nin

'I'll let you live if..'

'if?'

'you teach me Earth jitsu'

' Earth jitsu requires extreme strength and chakra and a strong will of mind. Are you sure you are up to the job?'

'I need to get stronger. If rock jitsu will get me stronger then I'll master this.'

Naruto said this with a stern face and posture. The nin liked this.

'alright kid I'll teach you the jitsu'

'YES!! When do we start?' Naruto started jumping around and around.

'Tomorrow at dawn. Be here.

The next day at dawn Naruto saw the Rock nin and jogged over to him.

'Alright! What Jitsu do I learn? Oh is it that rock wall? Or the rock throwing technique??'

'Woah woah before we do anything we need to know each others names. My name is Jeriko Aranami. What is your name?

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!

'Konoha huh? Good ninja from there. Alright lets begin!

'haha alright it seems you are really attentive.'

'Well what do I need to learn first?'

' Well I guess you are learning something. But it isn't a rock jitsu.

'Huh? Then what am I learning then?

The Rock Nin then slapped weights on Naruto's wrists and ankles.

'To do rock jitsu you need great amounts of endurance and stamina. You already showed me you have an extreme amount of stamina. But I don't know how much endurance you have. Lets see. i have put 10 kg weights on both your arms and legs. Lets see how well you fare. Walk to the tree there.'

Naruto then 'walked' to the tree. He looked like some drunk, wobbly walking in a what he thought was a straight line.

'I see. Naruto! Come here!

When Naruto came back Jeriko then told him what to do for endurance training.

'Naruto you see that mountain?'

'Yeah?'

'It is about 4 miles from here. I need you to run from here to the mountain and back again.'

'What?! But I can barely walk with these on! How can I **_run_** 8 miles with these on?

'Tell you what. After you can run with the weights on as fast as you run as if you didn't have them on I'll teach you a rock jutsu.

'Ok! What are we waiting for then? Lets go! But Jeriko what happens if I get injured on my run when there is no one there to help me?'

'Don't worry Naruto. I'll be there with you every step of the way.'

Naruto and Jeriko then started the 'run' to the mountain.

It took three days for Naruto to run as if he never had the weights on. And thanks to Kyuubi's power Naruto get as many injuries as a normal person would.

'Interesting. He improved faster then I thought.' Jeriko said to himself. I better take it up a notch.

'Alright Jeriko what is that technique you were going to teach me huh?

'alright Naruto I'll teach you a simple rock jutsu. It is called Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. It a technique when the user, emerging from the ground below the target area, pulls down the opponent so that his head is just above the ground.

'Ahh I know that technique!. Kakashi-Sensei used it on Sasuke in our genin test!

'You know Kakashi Hatake? The infamous copy ninja?'

'Yeah! He is my sensei!'

'Interesting. Now here are the seals for the technique. Horse, rabbit and fox. You need to do these in rapid succession twice before the jutsu can start. It is a trap jutsu. So you need to lure them there. Lets see. try the hand seals first and see if you can do it fast.

'Ok' Naruto then started the seal movements. It took him about 5 minutes before he could do the seals in rapid succession.

'Ok now say the words after you do the seals. And pull me under ground. Don't worry I know how to get back out.

'Ok. Horse rabbit fox horse rabbit fox. Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!

Naruto then disappeared and his hands came up from under Jeriko and pulled him down up to his waist.

Naruto then popped out of the ground next to Jeriko. (well at least half of him)

'Well done for a first try. But as you can see u didn't pull me down far enough Naruto.'

Jeriko then jumped put of the hole.

'You need to practise. But practise in your free time.

Jeriko then got out 4 5 kg weights and connected them to the weights on Naruto's arms and legs.

'Now. Lets go to the mountain again. But this time were gonna go up the mountain.'

'WHAT!!'

To be continued.

I know I know I need to make it longer. I might make it longer if I wasn't overseas but oh well. Please remember to review and I still need beta readers.

See Yall!


End file.
